Bad Princess
by HikariDarkAngel
Summary: bukan tanpa alasan Hinata tak ingin menikah, karena Sasuke yang akan menjadi orang terakhir dalam hidupnya. tapi... apa itu boleh? bad summary*pundung


**PRINCESS VIRULENT**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing: Sasuhina/sligh Gaahina**

**Gendre: Romance/family**

**Rate: T+ (Cuma buat jaga-jaga, tapi fic ini 100% aman. Maybe…)**

**Warning: super gaje, aneh, miss typo, OOC, AU, judul rada ngak nyambung sama ceritanya dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Sudah saya peringatkan lho! Happy reading \(u.u)/**

**Princess virulent**

"Tidak mau!"

"Hinata-sama… tunggu dulu!"

"Pokoknya aku TIDAK mau pergi, titik!"

Kediaman Hyuuga yang tenang dan damai berubah gaduh dengan suara-suara ribut dari lantai atas. Hyuuga Hinata, sang penerus dari Hyuuga corp terus menghindar dari kejaran para pelayan di rumahnya.

"Nona, anda harus segera memakai gaun ini! Hiashi-sama akan marah jika anda tidak menurut!" tutur salah satu pelayan pribadi Hinata seraya menenteng sebuah gaun dan beberapa aksesoris pelengkapnya.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Hwee.. Nii-san!" teriaknya kencang.

Neji, yang merupakan sepupu Hinata menampakkan kepalanya di pintu kamarnya, menengok ke arah kegaduhan. "Sudah turuti saja mau mereka, Ojii-san tidak akan suka jika aku ikut dalam urusan pribadi putrinya!" kata Neji tak mau ambil pusing. Lalu, kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

Tak mendapatkan kandidat dari Neji, Hinata mencari sekutu lain. "Hanabi-chan tolong aku!" teriak Hinata kembali, sambil terus menghindari kejaran para pelayannya yang sepertinya tidak mengenal lelah.

"Aku malas!" balas Hanabi dari dalam kamar, "Berjuanglah Nee-chan!" tambahnya. Hinata sweadrop mendadak, 'apanya yang berjuang?' batinnya kesal, katanya saudara tapi kok…

"CUKUP!" teriak Hinata, membuat 5 orang pelayan yang tadi mengejar Hinata berhenti seketika. "Jika kalian mendekat lagi, satu langkah saja, maka aku akan…"

"Akan apa?" sambung seseorang datar. Hinata berbalik mendongak ke lantai bawah, tepatnya di ruang tamu di mana sudah berdiri seorang pria yang tentunya sudah tidak asing di mata pucatnya. Pria berambut 'unik' itu berdiri mendongak sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, dengan pose angkuh.

Hinata memutar matanya bosan. "Che, dia lagi." Gumamnya, "Mau apa kau?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu! Hn, mana Neji?"

"Bukan urusanku!" jawab Hinata datar.

"Dasar." Sasuke, nama pria itu menaiki tangga. Hinata yang memperhatikan Sasuke tidak menyadari para pelayannya yang tengah mengendap-endap untuk menagkapnya. "Dapat." Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Hei, lepaskan! Berani sekali kalian, aku ini Hyuuga Hinata, putri pewaris Hyuuga." Teriak Hinata terus meronta.

"Maaf Hinata-sama, kami harus menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan Hiashi-sama!" sang kepala pelayan mengampiri nona mudanya, "Cepat selesaikan tugas kalian!" para pelayan lain mengangguk dan menyeret Hinata menuju kamarnya.

"Lepas, aku tidak mau…!" rengek Hinata memelas. "Kalian tak berhak atas kehidupan pribadiku! Clan Hyuuga, Tou-san, tak seorangpun!" tubuh Hinata berubah lemas, "Dan aku benci kalian semua karena hal itu." bibir bawah Hinata maju satu senti, siap untuk menangis.

"Sudah turuti saja! Paling-paling tidak lama." Ujar Sasuke santai, saat ini dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Neji.

"Jangan harap!" Hinata nyaris masuk kamarnya.

"Sasuke, itu kau? Cepat masuk bodoh!" teriak Neji dalam kamarnya.

"Kau yang bodoh." Balas Sasuke dingin, matanya kembali teralih pada Hinata yang terus meronta untuk di bawa ke kamarnya. Gadis 21 tahun itu meronta-ronta untuk di lepaskan. Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas saat melihat Hinata berhasil di seret menuju kamarnya.

..-..

Di dalam kamar, wajah Hinata terus-menerus masam. Sedang beberapa pelayan sibuk merias wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik. "Anda tidak usah khawatir, yang ini pasti lebih baik!"

"Heh, tahu apa kalian?" ujar Hinata meremehkan. "Pria gemuk, pria alis tebal, pria super kurang ajar… sekarang apa lagi?" gumam Hinata jengkel.

"Aku dengar Sabaku-san sangat tampan, dia juga sudah meminpin salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarga di usianya yang masih sangat muda." Kata salah satu pelayan pribadi Hinata.

"Masa bodo, Amane… sejak kapan kau jadi genit begitu?" Hinata menatap intens ke arah pelayan yang menggunakan seragam maid dengan tingkah mirip anak-anak.

"Go-gomen Hinata-sama." Sesal Amane.

Saat akan keluar, Hinata berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Neji yang duduk di ruang keluarga, sepertinya sedang mengerjakan tugas kantor.

"Sudah selesai?" kata Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn." Sasuke memandang Hinata dari atas ke bawah. "Cantik!" gumamnya, Hinata yang mengenakan terusan dress berwarna putih gading tanpa lengan, hanya terdapat tali kecil di pundaknya. Sepatu high heels ber-hak sedang berwarna hitam legam membuat kaki jenjang Hinata ter-ekspose dengan baik. Rambut panjangnya di biarkan tergerai kecuali pada bagian bawahnya yang sedikit terikat. Untuk riasan, Hinata hanya mengenakan make up tipis dan beberapa aksesoris pendukung yang simpel namun mewah dan anggun.

Lalu,…

Hinata mendengus pelan, di tiupnya pony yang menutupi keningnya keatas berkali-kali. Ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit dia menunggu dan 'orang' yang akan di temuinya belum juga datang. Dengan malas-malasan, dia menumpukan kepalanya di telapak tangan yang sikunya ia lipat di atas meja.

"Amane, aku bosan!" kata Hinata menghadap pintu geser yang tertutup.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi nona!" jawab Amane di seberang pintu, ia di perintahkan untuk menemani Hinata sekaligus mengawasinya agar tidak kabur lagi.

"Sampai kapan?" tak ada jawaban, tak lama kemudian pintu di geser dari luar dan nampaklah sesosok pria tinggi dengan rambut merah mencolok, ada perasaan ngeri pada diri Hinata sewaktu melihat lingkar hitam di sekeliling mata pria itu.

Pria itu menatap Hinata sangaaaaat datar, seolah yang tengah berdiri di sana hanyalah patung. "Kau terlambat!" ujar Hinata dingin, berusaha menutupi ketakutannya. Sungguh ia sangat muak dengan acara perjodohan semacam ini.

"Hn." Mendengar jawaban dari pria bermarga Sabaku itu, Hinata jadi mengingat seseorang yang sepertinya sekarang masih ada di rumahnya.

Sabaku No Gaara, nama laki-laki itu mendekat dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata, keduanya duduk dalam keheningan. Ruangan bernuansa khas jepang sangat terasa di sini. Hinata berdehem sejenak lalu menegakkan punggungnya untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang terasa aneh itu.

"Jadi… kau orang yang akan di jodohkan denganku?"

"Hn."

Hinata memutar matanya bosan, "Lalu… kenapa kau mau?" tanya Hinata to the poin.

"Hn."

"Heh, apa kau bisu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu." Kata pria itu datar, "Mau ataupun tidak itu bukan urusanmu. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengikuti apa kemauan orang tua kita masing-masing!" tambahnya, nada suaranya tetap sama, dingin dan datar.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa orang-orang kaya sepertimu selalu bersikap seolah dunia hanya milik kalian saja sih? Apa aku harus menikah dengan orang sepertimu?" tunjuk Hinata tanpa sopan santun, "Aku bukanlah anak yang mau di jodohkan hanya untuk **bisnis**, dalam kata lain aku-**di jual**-oleh-ayahku-**sendiri**." Hinata berdiri, hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tetap duduk di tempatmu!" perintahnya dingin.

"Aku mau pulang!" Hinata melangkah begitu saja melewati rambut merah itu, sebelum…

Tek

BRUUGH

Mata Lavender Hinata membulat, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang oleh Hinata, saat Gaara tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya hingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh d atas _tatami_. Lalu dengan mudah, Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menindih tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk meremehkan orang sepertiku." Bisik Gaara tepat di telinga kanan Hinata, membuat seluruh tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan. Pikirannya jadi tidak fokus dan hanya dapat mematung dalam posisisnya sekarang.

..-..

"H-Hinata-sama, Gaara-sama apa yang terjadi?" pintu di geser, Amane dan beberapa bodyguard berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Dan sedetik kemudian, pintu di tutup kembali, di luar pintu wajah Amane sudah semerah tomat.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, "Menjauh dariku!" Hinata berusaha mendorong dada Gaara, dengan tatapan dingin Gaara menatap warna lavender pudar milik Hinata. "Aku bilang menyingkir!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik padaku?"

"Tidak! Aku percaya pada cinta, aku tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, titik." Teriak Hinata memukul-mukul dada bidang Gaara.

"Cinta?"

"Aarrggg…" Hinata melemparkan tas tangannya keatas ranjang, di susul dengan hemasan tubuhnya. Gaun putih tanpa lengan yang di kenakannya agak tersingkap memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih mulus.

"Capat sekali? Biasanya sampai malam?"

Hinata melirik kearah pintu kamarnya, kemudian cepat-cepat duduk dan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan. "Kanapa kau masih di sini? Aku pikir sudah pulang?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, Sasuke yang kini bersandar pada daun pintu melangkah mendekati Hinata, tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar dengan sengaja.

"Jangan di tutup!" perintah Hinata. "aku tidak rela jika ada yang berfikir aneh-aneh tentang kita!" tambahnya. Hinata berdiri hendak membuka pintu kamarnya kembali, tapi jari-jari panjang Sasuke sudah menahan lengan atasnya.

"Kalau di buka nanti ada yang melihat apa yang kita lakukan." Sasuke menyeringai iblis, membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Dasar mesum, hentai!"

"Hn? Yang berfikiran mesum itu kau! Memang apa salahnya kalau aku mengunjungi sepupuku sendiri?"

Sasuke menarik Hinata mendekati tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu, tanpa ragu Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di antara leher Hinata. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma cherry yang menguar di tubuh Hinata.

Merasa kegelian, Hinata menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing kepanasan. "Sasuke he-hentikan!" ujar Hinata terbata-bata akibat geli, pipinya sudah merona. Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke namun terus saja gagal.

"Aku rindu pada sepupuku." Ujar Sasuke dingin tanpa mengubah posisinya, tangannya naik-turun di pinggang Hinata.

"Kau sepupu yang mesum, lepaskan!"

"Hn!"

"Ugh… Sasuke… geli…"

Sasuke menyeringai, dengan jailnya di gesekkan ujung hidungnya pada leher Hinata hingga membuat si empunya semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

Pria yang usianya jauh berbeda dengan Hinata ini mulai melepas pelukannya, akan tetapi kedua tangannya masih setia berada di pinggang ramping Hinata. "Bagaimana dengan acara perjodohannya?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, ia tahu Sasuke sedang tidak bertanya melainkan mengejeknya.

"Orang itu menyebalkan!"

"Begitu."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya!"

"Hn. Baguslah." Sasuke berjalan menuju balkon di kamar Hinata, di bukanya pintu kaca yang membatasi kamar Hinata dengan balkon luas rumahnya. Hinata menyusul Sasuke, angin yang berhembus meniup helaian rambut Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Hinata menatap sinis Sasuke, sedang yang di tatap hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Apanya?"

"Hei, usiamu itu sudah hampir 30 tahun. Jangan sampai katampanan yang kau banggakan itu berkurang dan mengubahmu menjadi kakek tua yang buruk rupa." Hinata terkikik atas kata-katanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang selain kau!" Sasuke menatap Hinata tenang.

"Oh yeah?" tantang Hinata. "Sayang sekali ya, kita ini sepupu." Hinata tersenyum semanis mungkin, keduanya telah saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Neji saudara tiriku, kau bukan, jadi aku rasa tidak masalah."

"Tet-tot, maaf anda tidak beruntung!" Hinata meletakkan jari telunjuknya di kening Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tidak percaya?" onyx Sasuke menatap tajam sang gadis yang sepertinya tidak takut sama sekali.

"Kau itu pembohong, sekarang bicara begini besok lain lagi. Kapan aku pernah men-hhmp." Sasuke dengan cepat menarik Hinata dalam bibir lembutnya, menuntut gadis berwajah sendu ini untuk berada di sisinya lebih lama lagi. Namun Hinata tetaplah Hinata, gadis itu tak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang membuatnya terkekang oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Mendecih pelan, Sasuke memaksa Hinata untuk membuka bibirnya yang terkunci rapat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Hinata, dan lagi-lagi ia mendapat penolakan. Tidak, Sasuke yakin Hinata hanya terlalu takut menghadapi konsekuensi yang akan mereka dapatkan kelak jika hubungan ini mereka teruskan.

Dan Sasuke yang terlalu egois, tak memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa yang dia lakukan tidak selalu benar di mata Hyuuga lainnya, setidaknya bukan dirinya maupun Hinata.

"Kalau ada yang melihat kalian begini akan ada masalah besar." Sasuke mendecih kesal, dalam hati dia sudah berteriak frustasi.

Neji, yang sejak tadi melihat kegiatan yang keduanya lakukan hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Kau mengganggu." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeka bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka ada yang memaksa Imouto kesayanganku!" Neji melirik Hinata yang terlihat gusar, gadis itu menunduk saat mata pucat Neji menatapnya intens.

"Apa? Kalian keluar sana!" Usir Hinata.

"Aku ingin memberi kabar baik, atau mungkin kabar buruk!" Neji melirik Sasuke, "Berkat kerja keras Hinata-hime, Sabaku tertarik dengan acara perjodohan ini. You know, Hime's lips."

DEG

Ragu-ragu Hinata menengok ke arah Sasuke yang ekspresinya berubah sangar. "Bibir?" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, "Apa maksudnya?" Hinata merasa kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Bu-bukan salahku, dia memaksa sepertimu tahu!" bela Hinata.

"Brengsek." Geram Sasuke, Hinata buru-buru menghalangi jalan Sasuke yang ingin pergi.

"Mau kemana? Tidak boleh, melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya di lakukan oleh pria terhormat bukanlah cerminan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, lagi pula aku juga sudah tidak punya alasan untuk membelamu lagi!" ancam Hinata.

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Aku keluar ya?" Neji melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang memasang wajah cemberut, "Nii-san ini salahmu!" teriak Hinata kesal. Neji, hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu mengilang di balik pintu.

Hening…

"Kau suka di sentuh pria lain?"

"Kau pikir aku ini wanita macam apa, eh?"

"kalau begitu, malam ini kau harus menjadi milikku!"

"Eh, a-apa maksudmu…? Tidak bisa!"

"Apa boleh buat." Dengan cepat Sasuke membopong tubuh Hinata di pundaknya dan menghempaskannya di atas ranjang king zise milik Hinata, setiap Hinata akan bangun Sasuke menariknya kembali untuk tetap berbaring, dan begitu seterusnya.

"Sa-Sasuke, ma-mau apa kau?" Hinata panik bukan main saat Sasuke yang menindihnya secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata. Semakin dekat, semakin tercekat pula nafas Hinata, dan hal yang terkahir dia lakukan adalah memejamkan matanya erat, takut melihat apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

BRUUK..

Pipi Hinata merona, diliriknya tubuh Sasuke yang memeluknya dalam posisi berbaring. Sebagian tubuh Sasuke hampir menindih Hinata, lengan kanan Sasuke melingkar di sekitar lehernya sedang wajah Sasuke di benamkan di tengkuk Hinata.

"Aku lelah, malam ini aku akan menginap di sini!"

"M-mana boleh begitu!"

"Hn." Hinata hanya menghela nafas saat telinganya mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Sasuke.

Hening.*lagi*

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Terkadang ia bingung apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Karena semua terjadi begitu saja, dulu pertama kali Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke di acara pernikahan pamannya Hyuuga Hizashi dengan ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto.

Sasuke yang baru berusia 15 tahun, sangat berbeda dengan remaja pada umumnya. Wajah tampannya hanya di hiasi ekspresi datar dan terkesan cemberut. Bahkan Hinata selalu menangis ketakutan saat Sasuke menatapnya seolah dia adalah mangsa yang enak. Ketakutan jika Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara, ketakutan jika Sasuke ada di dekatnya sehingga hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung Neji. Dan sekarang…

"Sasuke… aku mencintaimu!" bisik Hinata, kedua tangannya terulur untuk memeluk Sasuke yang tengah tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Entah sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini, menjadi gadis yang egois dan jahat dengan terus mempermainkan perasaan Sasuke.

Tidak. Ia tidak bermaksud begitu, ia hanya bingung dengan hatinya. Ia terlalu takut mengambil resiko untuk memilih diantara hubungan keluarga atau menjadi seseorang yang mengisi hidup Sasuke. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, egonya akan mengalah dengan isi hatinya sendiri. Suatu hari nanti, Sasuke benar-benar akan memilikinya.

Dan Hinata akan mengakui kekalahannya, demi dirinya, Sasuke dan masa depannya.

Selamanya…

**OWARI**

**HWAAA…. Silahkan kalau ada readher yang mau menghajar author geblek ini *mewek gaje*, entah dari mana ide gaje ini nyungsep di otak saya yang sering kongslet.… saya ini manusia biasa, ngak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mencapai kesempurnaan. Jadi, apapun itu gomen kalau ada readers yang merasa ngak puas #bungkuk-bungkuk. Lagi pula, pada dasarnya fic ini saya buat Cuma karena iseng doang *plak, ketauan sifat ngak bertanggungjawabnya**

**By: HikariDarkAngel**

**Sunday, november 27 2011**


End file.
